Kidō Listing
This is a list of all Kidō currently in play on the server. Hadō Hadō #1 Sho (?, Thrust) Incantation (Optional): "Wind Torrent block their path!" Description: As you finish the incantation a wall of force shoots out towards you enemy propelling them away. Dice Fight: You roll Int/Wis and the defender can block or dodge. On a hit, you blow your enemy away from the fight - for one round they can't use melee attacks on you or anyone you're fighting. This does not do damage by itself, but for energy negating it counts for 1d4 points of force damage. If the incantation is said, during an energy negation attempt, add 2 to your opposed roll and 1 to your damage roll. Hadō #4 Byakurai (??, Pale Lightning) Incantation (Optional): "Heaven's Vicious bolt, Rend my enemy's Soul!" Description: Fires a concentrated bolt of lightning from the caster's forefinger striking an opponent. Dice Fight: Roll a 1d4+1 for damage. If incantation is used it ignores 1 point of DR. It is an electricity based attack. Hadō #11 Tsuzuri Raiden (???, Bound Lightning) Incantation: None known, you must pay to fast-cast this kidō. Description: Electric current flows through any conductive object the user touches and is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs through. Dice Fight: If used with a weapon coupled with a melee attack, the attacker rolls the melee attack as normal but applies a -2 penalty due to the careful timing needed with speaking the name of the hadō as the weapon connects. In that case, the kidō overwrites any and all innate and activated powers that would otherwise apply to the melee attack. On a successful hit, it inflicts standard melee damage and adds Int/Wis Damage bonus but Str bonus and other special bonuses are not counted to damage. If used through a kidō that binds the target with a conductive material such as metal, then the kidō inflicts Int/Wis damage bonus to all in contact with the kidō and hits automatically, provided the user is able to physically touch the metal object.This kidō has a 1 round cooldown timer. Hadō #14 Blades Crossing Incantation (Needed): "May the light Pierce your Soul and open you to Darkness!" Description: You create two blades of light centered on your opponent and with a swift hand gesture you drive it home , through your opponent. Dice Fight: It does 3 damage on 2 attack rolls, can be blocked or dodged. -Special note - When Paired with a Coffin bakudō, it does 8 damage (Incantation : Not needed if you wish to pair it a Coffin bakudō with out chanting). Hadō #23 Razor Wind Fall Free (Kamaitachi) Incantation (Optional): "Gather Wind, Condense, Let Fly. Winds Of the South Strike True!" Description:'''Add if you know. '''Dice fight: On Hit it Does 1d6 Damage. If the Incantation is said then it adds up to three points of Str Damage Bonus. Hadō #25 Black Fire Raise (Kuroi-Okibi) Incantation (Optional): "Four Brothers Harmonize. Fire From The South, Always Feeding. Rise From The Ground and Burn Thy Foes!" Description: By manipulating Reiatsu, Dark, Black Fire is raised from the ground, either from the cracks in pavement or from the very ground itself, lashing out at the enemy. Dice Fight: On hit it does 2 damage. If the Incantation is said then it deals 4 damage instead and does 1 burning damage for 2 Rounds. Hadō #31 Shakkaho (???, Shot of Red Fire) Incantation (Optional): “Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south!” Description: Fires a ball of red energy at a target that acts like a flame. Dice Fight: 1d6 fire damage. If the incantation is said then add 3 fire damage. Hadō #33 Sokatsui (???, Blue Fire, Crash Down) Incantation (Optional): “Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, Upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!” Description: Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to 31, but over a wider area and with more power. Dice Fight: 1d4 Fire damage, though if incantion is said add +3 dmg and it hits all enemies near the target/and allies. Hadō #40: Kongōbaku (金剛爆, Adamantine Blast) Incantation (Needed): "Flames from the forge, spill out into their soul." Description: A blast of flames similar in strength to a soukatsui that rushes at the target to blast into them. Dice Fight: 1d8+1 Damage, gains an additional +2 to dmg when energy negating. Hadō #54 Haien (??, Abolishing Flames) Incantation (Needed): "Demon! Fire hell upon earth! Consume your Soul!" Description: Fires a blast of purple spiritual energy that will incinerate a target completely when it makes contact. Dice Fight: 1d10+2+int/wis dmg. The d10 requires doubling healing. If a limb or organ is destroyed with haien, only techniques which allow the healing of critical wounds or some form of regeneration will heal the damage. Hadō #58 Tenran (??, Orchid Sky) Incantation (Optional): "Torrent, fury! Winds rise and abolish my foe!" Description: A whirlwind flies from your palm, blowing away anything in its path. Dice Fight: It strikes a single target for 2d4 damage. When struck, the target it blown away and must succeed a highest stat check against the original attack roll to get back into the fight immediately. If they fail, they are out of the fight until the end of the kidō user's next turn. During this time, the target cannot be attacked. If the incantation is used, it deals 2d6 points of damage instead. Hadō #63 Raikoho (???, Thunder Roar Cannon) Incantation (Needed): "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" Description: Fires a massive wave of yellow energy at a target. Dice Fight: 2d8 damage. The attack ignores 4 points of DR. Hadō #63 Soren Sokatsui (?????, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) Incantation (Needed): “Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." Description: This spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety. Dice Fight: You make two attacks (Int/Wis based) each doing 1d8+1 damage Hadō #76: Gaki Rekkō (牙気裂光, Raging Light Fang) Incantation (Needed): "Spears of light, spin and flair. Fill the sounds of this raging castle with the cries of the righteous." Description: The user makes a circle of green energy that fires off several beams of light which barrage the target. Dice Fight: Three attacks, each doing 1d6 damage, Int/Wis Damage Bonus added to the total. Hadō #88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho (????????, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) Incantation: None. Must be fast-cast. Description: Fires a gigantic blast of spiritual energy resulting in an truly enormous explosion. Dice Fight: 2d10+5 damage, primary target. All within melee range of the primary target are also affected, and suffer 1d10+2 damage (roll 2d10 for main target damage and use the result of the first die to determine damage to secondary targets). Hadō #90 Kurohitsugi (??, Black Coffin) Incantation (Needed): "The Death Bell Chimes! One Thousand Foreboding Seals! On the Wall of the Dead, Inscribe a Black Lotus! In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far depths!" Description: Forms a box of black energy around a target, which is then pierced by dozens of energy "spears", lacerating the one inside from head to toe. Its appearance and function is reminiscent of a common magician's trick, as well as certain torture devices used during the Spanish Inquisition. Dice Fight: If this attack hits, it binds the target in a black box for 1 round, and while bound the target cannot be attacked. On the second round, the target gets to make an Int/Wis check to break out as if the attack had been a bakudō. If failed they then take 2d10+10 damage. Hadō #90: Hyōga Seiran (氷河晴嵐, Glacier Vapor Storm) Incantation (Optional): "Flash, and freeze. Rage across the tundra and freeze over their hearts." Description: The technique creates a massive burst of ice to crush and rip through the targets. Its even shown the ability to pass through Danku. Dice Fight: Melee Range AoE that does 1d10+3 dmg to the main target and those in melee range of them. Incant Effect: Cannot be blocked by Barrier Kidō/Techniques (doesn't damage the barriers, just bypasses). Hadō #91: Senjū Kōten Taihō (千手晃天大砲, Thousand Hand Bright Sky Cannon) Incantation (Needed): "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired." Description: Summons several spears of light that are all fired towards the same focal point where the intended target resides. The culminating explosion is exceedingly devastating. Dice Fight: 1 Attack Roll, Must be Dodged 4 times, Each 1 hit doing 1d10 dmg. Does +2 dmg to total if target is bound by bakudō #79 Kuyō Shibari (九曜縛, Nine Sunlight Traps)(Light Based) Note: Must Be Incanted, Cannot be Fast Cast. x1/Fight. Hadō #96: Ittō Kasō (一刀火葬, Single Blade Cremation) Incantation:'None, must be fast-cast. '''Description:'The user creates a large blast of flames, using their body as a catalyst for the explosion. This kidō is extremely forbidden and use of it is the wielder's own death sentence as it takes down whatever they were trying to kill with efficiency. Often refereed to as the spell of sacrifice. Dice Fight: x1/Fight, Deals 3d10+10 dmg, but KO's the user. Cant be Used if Below 15 HP. '''Note: Forbidden Technique, if caught, must have good reason for using such. Bakudō Bakudō #1 Sai Incantation: None Description: The technique binds the targets arms behind them. Dice Fight: If it hits, it prevents the ability to block, and attack with hands. 1 round duration. Bakudō #4 Hainawa Incantation (Needed): "Vines of light, impede my foes progress!" Description: Vines of yellow energy attempt to ensnare the opponent to bind either their arms or legs. Dice Fight: This technique binds the target's arms or legs. This prevents either attacks with arms and blocking, or the ability to move and dodge. This does not do both with a single use. The base duration is 1 round. Bakudō #5, Tessaheki (Iron Chain Wall) Incantation (Needed): "Forgers of Iron, Strikers of Steel, Bind my foe for eternity!" Description: On use, a single black chain strikes from the user's arm, twirling from the shoulder and lashing out at the enemy, surrounding them in a weak binding chain. Dice Fight: This is not a traditional bind. It lasts two rounds, and the target rolls highest stat to break. If they fail to break, you may take a free action on your turn to manipulate the chain, resulting in a -2 penalty to all of their rolls for the remainder of that round. Bakudō #8. Seki (?, Repulse) Incantation: None? Add if you know. Description: Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it. Dice Fight: For one turn a shield forms in front of you, protecting you from one incoming attack. The barrier offers 4 DR vs. one attack and you create create it on your own turn, as your action for the round. Bakdō #9 Geki Incantation (Optional): "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" Description: From your out stretched fingers there is a yellow rune and as you complete the incantation, the enemy is engulfed in a red glow. Dice Fight: This technique is the first full body paralysis technique. The target is completely unable to move their body, leaving them quite vulnerable, if only for a short time. The base duration is 1 round. Highest stat to break free. If the incantation is spoken, the DC increases by 1 point. Bakudō: #9 Hōuin (Seal Circle) Incantation (Needed): "Dissipate into black, Rondanini. An ill fated resentment, cast your own self into oblivion." Description: Causes an orange colored tendril with spiralling yellow patterns to erupt from the user's hand and attempt to trap a target. The end of it remains in the hands of the user allowing them to control the path of the tendril before and after capture. The Kidō is able to connect with another one of itself if both have captured a target and bind them together Dice Fight: Two target melee range, binds either arms or legs, much like Hainawa. Bakudō #16 Coffin Incantation (Optional): "Cast them into the metal shell in which they belong!" Description: As you finish the words to the incantation, bands of earth form under your enemy, then shoot up creating bands all around where they stand, flying towards them, wrapping about them and encasing them in the earth bands that then flare white creating a metal Coffin about them with many holes all about it. Dice Fight: Highest stat Roll to break out. It lasts for 2 rounds. If the enemy is attacked while inside the coffin, damage taken is subtracted from the resilience score as normal and the coffin grants its victim Damage Reduction 10 which does not protect the bakudō's own resilience score. Special Exception: Blades or anything that has a blade gets through the DR and can slide through the holes. If the incantation is spoken, you can create special kidō combos with specific hadō. See the details on the blade based hadō. Bakudō #21 Sekienton (???, Red Smoke Escape) Incantation: None known, you must pay to fast-cast this technique. Description: Creates a blast upon activation and is used like a ninja's smoke bomb. Dice Fight: Allows the user a +5 bonus to the escape roll if they pay to cast it as they roll to escape. Bakudō #26 Kyakko (??, Curving Light) Incantation: None known. You must pay to fast-cast this kidō. Description: Hides the target from sight, by bending light. The spell has the ability to totally hide the presence and reiatsu of the user or specified object. Dice Fight: You become invisible to the eye and to reiatsu sensing. It lasts 5 rounds and allows you to whisper softly if you cast kidō in the surrounding area, however the moment you make a direct attack or strongly influence the environment around yourself, you become visible. It is possible to use this kidō to make a surprise attack, allowing you to automatically win initiative. Enemies who are actively scanning the area, searching for you, can make an opposed Int/Wis check to notice your presence and attack if they so desire (counting levels only, and if the user's Zanpakutō is released, then the release bonus actually subtracts from their Int/Wis check to stay hidden). If you use this kidō in combat, everyone automatically gets an attempt to detect you when you cast it, and on their turns, they can keep rolling to detect you as a free action once per round. If you manage to stay hidden, you cannot be targeted for direct attack but you are still vulnerable to Area of Effect abilities if you stand in the target area. If you manage to disappear from sight in combat, you may flee without a roll to escape. Bakudō #29 Akegeki (Red Strike) Incantation (Optional): "Disintegrate, you red dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Let your inner darkness consume you!" Description: With a swift hand gesture you point at your enemy and the ground below them flares red as light washes over them. As it fades they are left seemingly immobile. Dice Fight: This technique binds a single target for a base duration of 2 rounds in a field of red energy, simply being a more powerful form of Geki. Highest stat to break out. If the incantation said, it is Int/Wis to break. Bakudō #30 Shitotsu Sansen (????, Beak-Stab Triple Beam) Incantation: None known. You must pay to fast-cast this kidō. Description: Shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his/her body in three places in a shape of a perfect triangle. Dice Fight: 3 round duration, full body bind, Str to break. Bakudō #36 Akushuu no Fukaku (The Stench of Defeat) Incantation (Needed): "The egg of a turtle, rot and corruption. Look to yourself, and block out your own nose!" Description: This kidō, unlike other bakudō, attempts to paralyse the opponents by overwhelming their senses and inducing nausea. It is known to affect a larger area and often traps allies by accident. Dice Fight: This technique binds a target and those within melee range of them for 1 round base, constricting them within a cloud of reiatsu, making them unable to act. Any other who enters the area, such as to perform a melee attack on someone within, are also contained. Highest stat to break. It counts as a full body bind against the main target, and those around make a Con roll instead of rolling highest stat. If they fail, they simply lose their next turn. If the main target breaks free, he must immediately leave the area to avoid having to roll Con like the bystanders. If he instead stays in the area, such as to perform a melee attack on someone close by, then he must immediately roll the Con check before rolling his attack. If he fails, then he loses his turn. Bakudō #37 Tsuriboshi (??, Suspending Star) Incantation: None known, you must pay to fast-cast this kidō. Description: Creates a star-shaped cushion of Spiritual Energy, with "ropes" of spirit particles shooting from the tips to anchor it to nearby objects. It can stop falling objects, acting like a safety net. Dice Fight: It can save a person or an object from falling to the ground. If used to prevent actual damage to someone falling, or to protect an item, then it consumes the user's next turn as if he were defending for another. Bakudō #39 Enkosen (???, Arc Shield) Incantation: None, you must pay to fast-cast this kidō. Description: Summons a shield of condensed reiatsu to block an opponent's attacks. Dice Fight: This is a kidō which can be cast as a defensive action, provided the user is not caught in the middle of using another kidō at the time. As the attack is incoming, the defender may choose to attempt to cast Enkosen in place of their normal defensive action. This allows them to block using Int/Wis against the attacks made during that one opponent's turn. It can only be used once every other round and it has to be cast so rapidly that the user must pay the cost for "skipping" incantation. Bakudō #44 Keikyoku no Kousen (Thorns of Light) Incantation (Optional): "Spreading thorns, cage and grow through the soul. Beauty's hidden curse." Description: The user creates a single piercing bolt, or a myriad of piercing bolts, which pierce the body of the target and grow around it to cage and continue to pierce. These "thorns" growing out from each other in all directions, can be thrown at a target or the attack can be made to erupt through the ground/surroundings. Dice Fight: Target and all within melee range are targeted with by a binding attack with a 2 round duration. For every failed attempt to break free, targets will suffer 1d4 damage. If incantation is said, it adds 1 to the DC. Highest stat to break free. Bakudō #58 Kakushitsuijaku Incantation (Needed): "Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain." Description: Tracks and locates any spiritual force the user focuses on. To activate it, the user must draw a circle on the ground, cut into four parts with a specific character in each. The incantation animates the circle, causing various numbers to appear within until the specific set is found. The number set seems to be a variation on longitude and latitude. Dice Fight: This technique allows the user to detect the exact location of a target, even through supernatural concealment. This technique must be done with the incantation. RP wise they must be in the same Realm as you are, Dice fight wise if an opponent has an ability that lets them hide then you see through this for One round after this is cast. Bakudō #61 Rikujoukoro (Six Rods Prison of Light) Incantation (Needed): "Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six." Description: Summons six thin, but wide, beams of light that slam into a targets midsection, holding them in place. Dice Fight: This technique binds a target in place by impaling them with 6 rods of light, making the target incapable of movement (full body paralysis). The base duration for this technique is 2d4. Its a Str check to break out. Bakudō #62 Hyapporankan (????, Hundred Steps Fence) Incantation: None known, you must pay to fast-cast this kidō. Description: A rod formed of energy is thrown towards the target before it disintegrates into numerous short rods which are used to pin the target to the surroundings and render them immobile. Dice Fight: Make a single attack roll using Int/Wis as normal. The opponent has to dodge three times. For each failed dodge roll, a rod hits. Each Rod inflicts 1 point of damage and each rod beyond the first to hit also adds 1 to the DC. The duration is 1 round base per rod that hits, and the victim rolls Str to break. Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku (????, Locking Bondage Stripes) Incantation: None known, you must pay to fast-cast this kidō. Description: Similar to bakudō #4, but stronger, this spell binds the arms of a target and stuns them. Dice Fight: This is a full body bind. It constricts the enemy, inflicting 1d4 damage initially (does not count against Resilience). 2d4 rounds duration. Str to break. DC is increased by 2. Bakudō #66 Kouken Ganpeki (Guardianship of the Stone Wall) Incantation (Needed): "Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, stone beetles. Strike the ground and call up the earth's guardianship!" Description: This technique calls up the stone from the earth around the caster, placing it in a defensive barrier around them. Dice Fight: This absorbs the first 1d4 damage done to the caster each round. It lasts 3 rounds. If the incantation is said, Int/Wis damage bonus to the DR bonus. Bakdō #73 Tozansho (????????????, Falling Mountain Crystal) Incantation: None known, you must pay to fast-cast this kidō. Description: Creates a pyramid-shaped barrier around the caster. Dice Fight: You can protect a single target and stay inside the barrier with them, and you are allowed free passage back and forth through the barrier. Any who target the person can either attempt to force their way through the barrier (highest stat vs. user's Int/Wis, counting levels and release/racial bonus). If successful, he makes a hole big enough to attack through and can opt to go through that hole at the time, though it will take another highest stat roll to get back out again while the barrier is in place. Each successful breach of the barrier reduces its HP score by 1d10. It has 10 + user's Int/Wis modifier with gear in HP and 3 DR. Alternately, the barrier can be attacked and is hit automatically though it is immune to critical hits. The barrier is self-sustaining and has a 5 round duration. Bakudō #75 Gochutekkan (????, Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars) Incantation (Needed): "Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end." Description: Summons five incredibly tall and thick pillars to pin a target to the ground. Dice Fight: If the opponent fails to dodge, the pillars inflict 1d6 + Int/Wis damage bonus as they crush the target and hold them down in a full body pin for 5 rounds base. If the user of this kidō concentrates intensely, taking no actions other than defense checks when needed, then the DC does not decrease for the first 5 rounds and the duration is extended by the same number of rounds spent concentrating on this bakudō. Bakudō #77 Tenteikuura Incantation (Optional or Needed?): "Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens." Description: Transmits messages mentally to anyone within an area of the caster's choosing. In addition to reciting the spell, the user must draw specific markings on their arms, which are animated by the spell to convey the messages. The messages can be spoken either by the caster or by another within the vicinity of the caster. This technique requires the use of its incantation, and the painting of specific markings on the user, but allows them to communicate with a large group of people at a distance simultaneously. Dice Fight: Allows the user to communicate a message using either Party, giving a specific list of who hears the message. Bakudō: #79 Kuyō Shibari (九曜縛, Nine Sunlight Traps) Incantation (Needed):"Open abyss, and loose the endless depths upon they enemy. Create the wheel of eight and loose thy ninth to seduce the sun's harmful gaze." Description: Creates eight black holes that emit spiritual energy in the personal space surrounding the target with a ninth black hole manifesting in the center of the target's chest. Dice Fight: Binds Target for 1d4+2 Rounds, Each Round the target takes 1d6 dmg. Bakudō #81 - Danku (??, Splitting Void) Incantation (Optional): "Pierce the darkness and open the void!" Description: Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. Dice Fight: Cast outside the user's turn instead of energy negating/countering a kidō. It still requires the roll to successfully counter an attack as per the rules for energy negation. It completely blocks kidō up to #89 or Hollow/Human abilities level 4 and under. If used against a unique energy attack, it can stop up to 2d6 + 2 + Int/Wis damage bonus from any incoming reiatsu attacks. It crumples after absorbing a hit unless the incantation is used, in which case it lasts for 2 rounds, allowing free Int/Wis checks to counter kidō/techniques. The only exception to this duration is if damage from unique powers exceeds the 2d6+2 + Int/Wis Damage Bonus which is the capacity of the kidō against unknown techniques. Bakudō: #83 Shisō Kekkai (四葬結界, Quad Burial Barrier) Incantation: None, must be Fast Cast. Description: Four spears that pin the target and then make a black box around them which eventually disappears, removing the target from existence. Dice Fight: Binds and Removes the Target for 6 Rounds (Cannot be increased with int/wis), While the target is bound they cannot target or be targeted by any attacks or AoE effects. Also the bound target no longer contributes/benefits from team bonus. Int/Wis to Break. Bakudō #99 Kin (?, Seal) Incantation (Needed): "Halting Fabric, One Hundred Linked Bolts, Seal!" Description: Binds the arms of a target to their back with spiritual fabric and iron shafts in addition to wrapping the spiritual fabric around the entire body, and continues to pin the target with the spiritual fabric stacked to the ground around the target with several iron shafts in an "X" shape. Dice Fight: Full body bind. To break, it is Str DC 30 (No levels or other bonus added). The DC does not decrease for the first 3 rounds, and then it begins to decrease as normal on the 4th round and every round there after. If used to detain someone for roleplay purposes, and the players cease to count combat turns, then the victim gets an escape attempt every so often (5 minutes or so) and each attempts counts as a round passed. Reiatsu flaring to get out of this bind imposes a -4 penalty to the break attempt. Bakudō #99 Bankin (??, Great seal) Incantation (Needed): First Song: Halting Fabric (??·??, Shokyoku: Shiryu). Second Song: Hundred Linked Bolts (??·???, Nikyoku: Hyakurensan). Final Song: Great Seal of 10,000 Forbiddings (??·????, Shukyoku: Bankin Taiho). Description: This spell covers the target from head to toe with spiritual fabric (First Song), stabs them with numerous metal bolts (Second Song), and then smashes them with an immense metal cube (Final Song). Dice Fight: The user can only begin to speak the incantation once the target is bound by the initial attack roll. Therefore, the users pays to fast-cast this kidō in spite of having to use the incantations after the initial binding. Speaking the incantations of the First Song and Second Song is a free action once the target is bound. Speaking the incantation of the Third Song is an action in itself. User can delay each song for as long as he desires and while he chooses to do so, the duration of the kidō is infinite. Note: The DC resets every time a new song is used. Initial effect, before 'First Song'; Arms bound. Target cannot block or attack with arms. To break, it is Str DC 30 (No levels or other bonus added). The DC does not decrease over time like normal. First Song: Full body bind. To break, it is Str DC 30 (No levels or other bonus added). The DC decreases by 2 per round. Second Song: Full body bind inflicting 1d4 + Int/Wis Damage Bonus in intial damage. To break, it is Str DC 30 (No levels or other bonus added). To break, it is Str DC 30 (No levels or other bonus added). The DC decreases by 2 per round. Third Song: The metal cube crushes the target and thus they cannot be targeted with other attacks while pinned. To break, it is Str DC 30 (No levels or other bonus added) and the target takes 1d4 + Int/Wis damage bonus each time they fail. Lasts for 5 rounds. DC drops by 2 per round and while under this the enemy cannot be attacked. Reiatsu flaring to get out of any stage of this bind imposes a -4 penalty to the break attempt. Reido Reido usually have no incantations, but can be fast-cast instantly, or charged for 1 round to cast at a lower cost. Reido #1 Kyuukyuu (First Aid) Description: This is the kidō most commonly taught to 9th Squad instructors, or others taught healing kidō who are not members of the 4th Squad. It is also sometimes taught as an instruction technique for those likely to end up in the 4th Squad. Dice fight: This technique heals 1d4 damage, if the target has not been taken below half their maximum hitpoints. If they have been further injured, then any bleeding is stopped, and the target remains stable for transportation. Reido #8 Shinyou (Diagnosis) Dice Fight: This reido helps the caster accurately pinpoint the damage or figure out what is affecting an individual, allowing them to better treat the patient it is cast upon. This reido pinpoints any issues with the target, making it easier for the caster to treat any injuries revealed by such, knowing the details of the target's current condition. After casting this reido, the next reido to be used will automatically heal the maximum amount that it can. This is not a combat technique, as it cannot be fast cast, and actually takes slightly longer than usual, taking three rounds to cast if used in combat, during which neither the caster nor the target can act or the Reido fails. This cannot affect a reido higher than 50. Reido #11 Byakugaiko (White Light) Description: It is the kidō taught to most beginning members of the 4th Squad, or more talented outsiders. It involves gathering reiatsu about the caster’s hands in a blue white light and placing them over the worst injured areas. Unlike many more complicated techniques this does not require the use of medical tools. Dice Fight: This technique heals 1d6 damage. Reido #23 Hekishoku Jijou (Emerald Cleansing) This technique removes poisons, diseases and toxins such as alcohol or drugs from the target. It causes the target to violently cough up the poison, toxin or disease. Dice Fight: It cures all negatives inflicted by poisons, diseases and toxins. Damage over time ceases to inflict further damage. The target loses their next action regardless of any power or rule that states otherwise, as they have to spend the next turn heaving. Nothing can prevent them from losing their next turn. Reido #37 Futago Byakugaiko (Twin White Light) Description: Description: More experienced members of 4th squad usually learn this healing technique, although it is more rarely taught to outsiders. Still, some Captains and Lieutenants find it useful to know. Two hands are placed, a white light shining forth from both, in effect doubling the effectiveness of the Byakugaiko technique. Dice Fight: This technique heals 1d8+3 damage Reido #46 Chuujou no Seigyoku (Pillar of Sapphire) Description: A bright shaft of light strikes the target and then expands, engulfing those nearby. Dice Fight: This powerful technique heals the caster and those within close melee range of them for 1d8 damage. It cannot be enhanced by using medical supplies and taking additional time, but is draining, and can only be used once per battle without rest, despite its level. Reido #52 Burikaesu Kanzen (Returning to Completion) Description: This powerful technique stimulates the cells into mass duplication, granting the target instant regeneration. Dice Fight: This technique restores crippling injuries where the damaged tissue is available. It grants continual healing equal to the kidō damage bonus of the caster for 5 turns. A useful technique, greater magic is needed to cure crippling wounds where the lost tissue is not available. It only heals crippling wounds if the extended healing time is taken, and grants no other benefit for such. It causes the target to skip their next turn like normal with reido, but after that, they may act freely for while being healed over time. Reido #54 Iryoku no Chuushin (Focus of Will) Dice Fight: Heals 1d10 damage to an injured person, without scarring or crippling damage left behind, however cannot regrow lost limbs, unless the severed portion is present. Special: If Shinyou is used in conjunction with this technique, the healing done by this reido ignores all doubled healing penalties on the patient's injuries, including that which is caused by Baku. Shinyou need only be used once on a patient to gain this effect for the rest of the scene. Shinyou does NOT cause this reido or any other reido over 50 to be maximized. It only grants the information necessary to properly treat such injuries. Reido #57 Haraikiyomeru Mumyoujouya (Exorcising the night of spiritual darkness) Description: The caster rests their hands on the target and gathers their reiatsu, transforming it into the essence of purity, and replaces the tainted reiatsu within the target with cleansed reiatsu. Dice Fight: The target must be either restrained or willing, and this kidō requires 10 minutes to use, making it unable to be used in battle. The caster pays reiatsu equal to the total reiatsu pool of the target, instead of the normal cost for a kidō of its level. If they are unable to pay this cost, they may use hit points as well to meet this specific cost, giving of their own life force to drive out the darkness which has tainted their companion. Once this has been done, any Hollow taint which has corrupted the target is removed, although the cleansing power of the kidō is quite unpleasant, causing damage to the target equal to 1/2 the amount of their own reiatsu pool. If this kidō is used by a Vaizard or other individual who has tainted reiatsu, it does equal damage to the caster, as the effort of creating purity from the impure is extremely draining, and the very purified reiatsu they are channelling is harmful to them. This can only cure Hollow taint. An actual Hollow, Arrancar, or Vaizard cannot be cured in this manner. However, it does remove all forms of Hollow reiatsu from a target's system, and any effects caused by such, if they are not a Hollow, Arrancar or Vaizard. Even those, any Hollow reiatsu which is not their own would be effected. Reido #68 Reijouyo (Soul Transfer) Description: One of the most dangerous techniques, this completely exhausts the healer in an all out attempt to revive an unconscious ally and restore them to instant fighting capacity. Dice Fight: This technique sacrifices X (meaning the total number of your current HP) of the maximum Hit Points of the caster to raise an unconscious but not dead ally to that number of hit points. Reviving a fallen ally can be quite useful, but be careful of the cost. This does take one round to charge. Reido #68 Kushou Kairyokuranshin (Dividing the Unnatural) Incantation: (Needed, cannot be fast cast) "Walls of Purity, Bridge of the Soul, with light, separate what should be." Dice Fight: This reido is rather specialized in its use. It partitions unnatural reiatsu which afflicts the target away from their own reiatsu as a temporary measure. This allows an individual tainted with reaitsu beyond their own, whether Hollow, Baku, or other to temporarily be safe from corruption. This kidō costs the usual reiatsu cost for its level from both the user, and the target, who must willingly accept the effect. The reiatsu taken from the target is used to form a partition between their own reiatsu and that which afflicts them, and the barrier remains in place so long as the target does not remove this reiatsu. However, should the target be knocked unconscious or suffer complete reiatsu exhaustion, the barrier will fall early, so it is best any it is used up be quite careful. The primary effects of this kidō are the following: So long as the target remains under the effect, there is no further worsening of taint. No rolls need to be made, but neither can they be, as the reaitsu that would cause such is held at bay temporarily. There is a beneficial side effect when this bakudō is used prior to reido 57 or 88, in that when those kidō are used, the damage to the target is halved, as the damage is limited to a more focused individual area, instead of harming them throughout. A negative side effect also occurs, should the barrier be removed prior to such usage, in that the unnatural suppression of reaitsu not native to the target forces such to gain additional pressure and when the flood gates are opened, the forces is greater than before. Any rolls to control an inner Hollow or other similar effect held at bay with this technique suffer a -2 penalty should the barrier fall before such can be removed with another technique. This kidō must be renewed daily to remain in effect. Reido #70 Kenshou (Revealing the Truth) Description: Using healing reiatsu mixed with soothing words, the healer reveals the truth of the situation to the target. This reveals any illusions or mind control or emotional or mental modification effects that are effecting the target to the target, freeing them from their control. This also shows them the truth of any self deceptions or denial they bring against themself. Needless to say, this can be...unpleasant for the target at times, as they see through the lies of others...and worse, themself. Dice Fight: The caster rolls their kidō trait against the target's highest mental stat with a +2 bonus. Should they succeed, any mind control, illusion effects, emotion effects or other mental effects are broken. Reido #72 Hennou Sanagi (Restoring Chrysalis) Description: The caster sits beside the target and creates a barrier around them. They then flood the barrier with healing reiatsu, which searches through their genetic code for either damage or modifications, and repairs it, leaving it clear of genetic defects, or genetic modifications. This requires 10 minutes of work, and has a RP cost equal to the maximum hit points of the target, as it works through their body and alters it to be how it should be in a healthy, unmodified form. Dice Fight Effect: None. This isn't a combat technique. Reido #75 Sandangamae Byakugaiko (Thrice White Light) Dice Fight: This reido Engulfs the caster in 3 pillars of light. Each one can be fired into an ally sending healing reiryoku coursing through them, healing 8 HP per pillar. The user can only direct one pillar per round and counts as a free action though anything that costs RP can't be used while this is in effect, else it cancels. It does not require the target to stand still and thus they can act freely while being healed. No actions are lost by the target. Reido #76 Shinryougan (Diagnosing Eye) Dice Fight: This technique lasts for one scene after cast. During that time the user can effortlessly see the signs of injury, illness, poison, disease, Hollow or other taint, and unnatural reiatsu oddities caused by such things as mind control, pregnancy or other medical information. During this time the user is granted a +2 to damage healed with reido, as they can see how best to direct such. Similarly, they are granted a +2 to any opposed rolls or rolls required to use certain reido to oppose effects. Against extremely obscure or actively concealed health oddities, the user automatically gets to make an opposed roll using only level and kidō trait against the concealing individual's highest stat and level. The user of Shinryougan gets a +2 bonus from this kidō on the roll to see through such concealment. The user can always recognize the exact amount and type of harm any individual within their view has suffered. Kidou such as Reido #54 Iryuko no Chuushin specifically created to function with Shinyou also function similarly when used after this superior and similar technique is in place. Reido #84 Fukugen (Restoration (to original state)) Description: The caster forms a 4 point barrier square around the target, then washes the area within in transformative healing reiatsu, finding what is missing or what is not natural and restores the target to their natural form, restoring both lost limbs and organs and any modifications or alterations done unnaturally to them. This includes any form of shape changing or form changing kidō. Dice Fight: This technique heals 2d8 HP damage to the target and further restores the targets form, removing any crippling wounds or unnatural modifications of the target's form. This can explicitly heal such things as lost limbs or organs even if the parts are missing entirely. Altering state back to original form requires player permission. Reido # 93 - White Coffin. Dice Fight: An alley (Or enemy if you choose though the must succeed a dex check to avoid) but they are bound in an impenetrable coffin (for one turn) the coffin begins to spin and rays of light begin to piece the white coffin as life is forced back into them. Heals 6d4+5+ Int/Wis. On the first round you cast this the ally is encased in a coffin of white light that protects them from all damage made. While they are in it on the second round Rays of light pierce the coffin healing them. Note if you are bound or take more than 15 damage in one hit the kidō ends. Reido #99 Fushi Reijouyo (Eternal Life Soul Transfer) Description: This technique is considered forbidden within the Gotei 13, however it has been passed down between Captain of the 4th Division since ancient times, with a warning to use it carefully, and only when absolutely necessary. Dice Fight: This technique returns a slain soul to life. If done within 1 round of death, costs ½ the maximum HP of the caster. Within 1 minute, costs the full maximum HP of the caster. Within 10 minutes, automatically takes the caster to the most negative HP they can survive, leaving them incapacitated for 24 hours. Within a single hour, and the caster trades their life for that of the target. Those further gone cannot be raised by even this impressive technique. Forbidden Kidō -To be added- Kidō Masteries To be added! Navigation *Kidō *Shinigami *5th Division *Soul Society